


Ready as I'll Ever Be

by TheWayLifeShouldBe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, tangled the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayLifeShouldBe/pseuds/TheWayLifeShouldBe
Summary: ITS FINALLY DONNNNNEEESo all I'm gonna do is say hey go watch the animatic and you'll get it kay~
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

“Ch-Chat…” the words tumbled out of her lips as Chat removed the butterfly miraculous from Hawkmoth’s nearly lifeless body. Ladybug, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, Carapace, Viperion, Pegasus, and Chat Noir stood around the bodies of Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur. Tears welled in Chat’s eyes. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. This couldn’t be happening, it was a trap, Hawkmoth and Mayura they planted this here as a trick. His father was cold and uncaring but he wasn’t  _ evil _ . 

This… “This is wrong, Ladybug please tell me I’m not seeing what I’m seeing.” He whimpered. 

Ladybug and the other Miraculous heroes stayed silent. What could they say to help him? What would help him make sense of what he just learned what they all had just learned. It had been Ladybug who delivered the final blow to Hawkmoth. She wanted so badly to try to reason with him but she couldn’t; Hawkmoth couldn’t be reasoned with. Tears threatened to spill from Chat Noir’s eyes. Seeing the look on her boyfriend’s face made ladybug herself feel guilty. 

“M’lady…  _ please _ ,” Chat begged. 

“Ch-Chaton…” Ladybug whispered. 

“Plagg… Claws in.” Chat’s transformation fell and Adrien collapsed between Gabriel and Nathalie. “Please we have to get them to the hospital.” Adrien begged. 

Pegasus stepped forward and cleared his throat. “I’ll do it Adrien.” They all felt sick, seeing Adrien in so much pain. Ladybug felt the worst, it was her fault. She did this. She’s the one who injured Hawkmoth. 

“Voyage” Pegasus says softly, as he helped Adrien lift Gabriel and Nathalie off the ground. Before Marinette had the chance to ask Adrien for the miraculouses back he was gone. She would have to get them back later. She just prayed he wouldn’t do anything rash. 

“You did the right thing girl.” Rena Rouge says softly. 

“Then why doesn’t it feel right?” Ladybug wrapped herself in her arms. 

“It’s okay,” Viperion put his hand on her shoulder before wrapping her in a hug. “It was only a matter of time, he wouldn’t be Hawkmoth forever. We would have taken him down eventually.” 

“I’m not worried about any of that… I’m worried about Adrien.” Ladybug whispered. “I tried to reason with him. I tried, I wanted to get him on our side. I wanted to end things with civility.” Ladybug drew in a deep breath. “I have to summon my miraculous ladybugs.” She said, stepping away from her friends. She called on them and it set everything right. Nearly everything. 

Gabriel and Nathalie both were in the hospital, Adrien stood over them both, “Why father?” He asked dejected. “Nathalie?” He closed his eyes tightly and willed away the tears. He ran out of the hospital unable to bear another second with them. This was all Marinette’s fault. She put him in the hospital, how could she live with the guilt!? 

  
  


Weeks passed and Marinette grew more worried about Adrien. He hadn’t been in school since the accident and he wouldn’t answer any of her texts. None from Chloe, Nino, Alya, not even their fellow classmates. Marinette wondered if he hated her. The papers had covered it, and hadn’t stopped covering the story. It seemed like every other headline was  _ Gabriel Agreste, hospitalized.  _ Or  _ Gabriel Agreste, loving father, fashion mogul and Supervillain? _ It broke Marinette’s heart. She tried so hard to get Hawkmoth to join, that he didn’t need to be a villain, that he could work on the side of good. She and Alya sat next to each other following along with a lesson.

Adrien didn’t have time to focus on his so-called friends. He didn’t care, he had a family to watch over. A father to protect, and keep safe. It was just before lunchtime, and Adrien was overflowing with anger, and deep seated hatred for the girl he once loved.  _ Marinette, hurt Marinette. Marinette doesn’t love you. Ladybug wounded your father.  _ The idea of harming Marinette stuck. Soon he couldn’t think of anything but. 

He ran and ran until he was in front of the boulangerie, “Sabine!” Adrien sounded frantic. “Quick, something’s happened to Mari!” He cried, grabbing her hand and hauling her out of the bakery. Marinette took his father, so he’d take her mother. He nearly vaulted himself down the streets hauling Sabine by the wrist. 

“Adrien please, what’s going on?” Sabine asked worriedly. 

“She was in Hawkmoth’s lair, and I found her unconscious. She was asking for you!” He lied through his teeth. He ran until his lungs hurt. It wasn’t until they were through his front door and he was running once again into his father’s lair. It didn’t take much, a harsh chop on the back of Sabine’s neck rendered the woman unconscious. 

Adrien stepped up and inhaled deeply. It wasn’t long before he had the butterfly and peacock miraculouses in hand. He made quick work, tying Sabine up before putting on the miraculouses. Before too long the woman stirred from unconsciousness. “Adrien?” 

“Any moment now, your highness…” He said grimly. Adrien grabbed one of the newspapers strewn about the room.  _ Hawkmoth Revealed as Gabriel Agreste _ . “ B _ elieve me I know, I've sunk pretty low. But whatever I've done you deserve _ .” He sang flatly.

“Adrien…” Sabine’s voice wavered. 

“ **_Quiet_ ** !” He snarled. “ _ I'm the bad guy, that's fine… It's no fault of mine, and some justice at last will be served _ .” Adrien grins out the window.

“Please listen…” Sabine begged

“ _ Now it's time to step up or it's time to back down and there's only one answer for me! I'll stand up and fight ‘cause I know that I'm right and I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready… Ready as I'll ever be _ !” 

Sabine winces as she watches Adrien. “Plagg, Duusu, Nooroo, unify.” The miraculouses overtake his form and he’s almost on his knees from the pain. The peacock miraculous was damaged, and it would cause him immense pain. If Marinette could handle more than one Miraculous at once, then no doubt Adrien could too. His hatred would get him through it. 

“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news! I’m Nadja Chemack and we’re reporting live from the sky just outside the Eiffel Tower.” flashed on all the screens in the classroom. “A new Supervillain has declared the city to be under his rule!” Nadja turns to the camera before it goes crashing to the rooftops. A cloud of black covers Paris in its entirety. Marinette, Alya, Chloe, and Nino all stand up.

“That’s Adrien.” Marinette whispers weakly. Her heart shattered. She knew she should have asked for the Miraculouses! Now she felt so stupid. “Mme Bustier, we need to be excused! That’s Adrien!” Marinette was the first to run out. 

The group convened at Marinette’s where Marinette held the miracle box tightly in her hands. She looks around at her friends with shaky, bated breaths. “There’s no time for secrecy.” She said looking around at her friends. “Max, Alya, Nino, Chloe, Luka, and Kim, here are your Miraculouses.” She said, handing them out. “Please make haste, Adrien’s using the Cat, Peacock, and Butterfly Miraculouses, and with that many Miraculouses its bound to wear him down.” She explained as she grabbed the Dragon Miraculous and donned it herself. She didn’t want to put Kagami in any extra danger. 

She watches as her friends transform. “Trixx, let’s pounce.” Alya said, donning the identity of Rena Rouge.

“Sass, Scales Slither,” Luka said, donning his identity of Viperion.

“Pollen, Buzz on!” Chloe said, donning the identity as Queen Bee.

“Xuppu, Show time!” Announces Kim, donning his identity as King Monkey

“Wayzz, Shell on,” Nino said, donning his Carapace identity.

“Kaalki, Full Gallop!” Max announces as he dons his Pegasus identity. 

Marinette is the last to transform, “Longg, Tikki, Unify.” She says weakly, as she watches her friends jump off of her roof. The only one left was Viperion. 

Alya and company are in the streets fighting civilians, turned evil by Adrien. For a moment it seems to be for moot, everything is crazy and seems like there are too many people to take down, but for a moment it’s quiet.  _ “Now it’s time to rise up, or it’s time to stand down and the answer is easy to see. And I swear by the sword if you’re in get on board are you ready?” _ Alya asked, looking out at her friends. 

Nino steps up to the plate and smiles, “ _ I’m ready… _ ” He promises.

“We’re ready,” Kim and Max say.

“We’re ready.” Says Chloe.

“Ready as I’ll ever be…” Alya says, under her breath. 

“ _ Are you quite sure we can do this?” _ asks Luka. 

“ _ Together we will guarantee.” _ Marinette says, donning her Dragonbug identity.

“ _ I’ll make them hear me!” _ Adrien growled.

“ _ Now it’s time to redeem or it’s time to resolve” _ The Miraculous holders say in unison.

“ _ Prove they can trust me!” _ Alya says, hopefully.

“ _ And the outcome will hardly come free” _ Says the crowd.

“ _ I’ll save my home and family _ …” Marinette promises, as she swings through the city with her Yo-Yo in one hand, and sword in the other. 

“ _ Now the line’s in the sand and our moment’s at hand! _ ” Chloe, Max, and Kim say. 

“ _ And I’m ready _ !” Nino announce

“ _ I’m ready _ !” Alya promises.

“ _ I’m ready! _ ” Says Marinette, and Luka.

“ _ Ready as I’ll… Ever be. _ ” Adrien looks down at his so called friends, completely transformed, and different than they’re used to seeing.

Marinette is standing in front, leading the charge. She knew that this wasn’t going to be easy. He couldn’t be talked down. She did this to him. This was her fault, but she knew she couldn’t do this alone. Adrien jumps down from his perch on the Eiffel Tower looking at his classmates. 

“Friends…” He says with a smirk. Adrien looked completely different, his eyes were pink, like Mayura’s had been. His hair was longer and tied into a small, low ponytail. The tails on his coat were peacock feathers but otherwise he wore what looked like a suit. “How do you think you will all take me on?” Adrien’s voice was sing-song, like he had not a care in the world that his friends were there to take him down. 

“Remember, he can’t take hold of you without negative emotions.” Marinette said carefully. 

“Quiet!” He growled. Luka stepped up, grasping Marinette’s hand. Marinette knew that they all had her back. She just didn’t know what to do. How could she stop him? How could she do what she had to do without seriously injuring him? 

“Adrien… Please this isn’t you…” Marinette pleaded. “Look at this, look at the destruction.” The whole city was in wastes. This was the true power of his Cataclysm. “Adrien…” Marinette looked at him. She didn’t want to hurt him.

“This is me!” He screamed. The ground trembled at his voice. “This is what happens when you  _ lose everything _ .” He growls. “You did this to me Marinette. You took him down!” Tears streamed down his cheeks. He coughs harshly and uses the cane to center himself despite wanting to just collapse. “So I will take everything you love and destroy it in front of your eyes!” He plucks feathers from his gauntlet and blows them at the other Miraculous holders. Alya found it hard to shake off the negativity. Marinette was forced to watch as her friends all collapsed to their knees. 

“Adrien!” Marinette cried. “Stop it!” She begged. Butterflies surrounded them and Adrien pointed his cane at each one of them causing them to turn their signature colours. 

The Miraculous holders tried to fight off the negative emotions, but turned against Marinette as soon as the Akumas took over them. “Give it up…  _ Dragon Bug _ . You can’t defeat me.” 

Marinette dropped the sword and stepped towards him, her baby blue eyes welling with tears. “You’re right…” She said weakly, looking at Adrien.

“Wait…” Adrien half-stepped backwards. 

“I’m sorry Adrien…” Marinette whispered as she ran directly at him. Adrien didn’t have time to react as his back hit the ground. He coughed up more blood. It was harder to move. Marinette grabbed the miraculouses on his shirt and tore them off of him. The blues and pinks and purples faded until he was left laying as Chat Noir. Marinette leaned down, kissed his lips before removing the ring. Adrien Completely detransformed, looking up at Marinette. 

She stood up and jumped back. Her friends returned to normal and all looked at each other shocked. “The peacock Miraculous is Broken Adrien. It’s dangerous to use. And the Butterfly miraculous is going into my care.” 

Adrien looked at her with pleading eyes. “M’Lady please…” He begged. “With both the Ladybug, and the Cat Miraculouses I can heal my father, and bring back my mom!” He looked at Marinette with sad eyes. 

“Adrien…” Marinette’s face fell. “I… I want to help, but I can’t risk your father trying to use you to steal the Butterfly or Peacock miraculouses back.” She stepped forward. “I can’t allow you to even keep the Black Cat Miraculous.” She said. There was a collective gasp among her friends. “I’m sorry Adrien…” Marinette felt more tears well in her eyes and went down her cheeks. 

“Mari…” He whimpered. Marinette jumped back and looked at him. “Your Mom… She’s… in father’s lair…” He offered, looking up at her, flashing a tiny weak smile. 

“Thank you… Chaton…” Marinette threw her Yo-Yo up and flew off. 

“Sabine…” Marinette held out her hand. 

“Dragonbug…” She reached up and Marinette helped her to her feet. “I’m sorry you were tricked by mister Agreste. I will fix everything I promise.” Marinette swung her mother home and reconvened with all of her friends. Adrien had already left, gone back to the hospital. Marinette picked up her sword and threw it in the air. “Miraculous Dragonbug!” She called out, and all the ladybugs fixed everything, putting the world back right. “I have a few other things to fix, but let's get out of sight.” She said weakly. She led the group back to her house and they went inside, one by one. 

They all detransformed, handing Marinette their miraculouses back. Once they all left Marinette looked at herself in the mirror. “Tikki, Longg, divide.” Marinette fed Longg and thanked him for the help. She removed the choker, setting it back in the miracle box. “Tikki…” She put on Adrien’s ring and swallowed weakly. “Tikki, Plagg unify.” The power of the main Miraculouses almost crippled the teen. 

“I wish to set everything right.” She said weakly. “I wish that Gabriel Agreste, Nathalie Sancouer and Emilie Agreste were better, that they all wake up.” She knew that there would be consequences for wishes like that. Marinette would deal with them when it came to do so but for now... Marinette Dupain-Cheng would accept this as a win.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette wasn’t as strong as she thought she had been and quickly divided the kwamis. Plagg looked at Marinette with worry, maybe even anger it was hard to place. “Marinette you can’t make wishes like that! Wishes from the Miraculouses run on a balance system. What were you thinking!?” Tikki was the first to speak.

Marinette handed her a macron, then gave Plagg some cheese. “You need to give me back to Adrien. He’s going to need help, I’ll keep him under strict supervision. Please, you keeping me away from him is going to cause more damage!” Plagg insisted. Marinette chewed her lip and looked at Plagg. She knew deep down that he was right. She knew that Adrien needed Plagg. Adrien was the love of her life and she didn’t want to hurt him. 

As Marinette made the wish and it was granted, the Ladybugs flew around Nathalie and Gabriel before making their way around Emilie. Adrien saw them leave as he was entering the room. Gabriel was the first to stir, the first to awaken. “Son…” Gabriel held his head slightly and Adrien soon found himself hugging Gabriel tighter than he had ever hugged his father. Gabriel leaned into it, sighing in relief. He’d been fighting a war these last few weeks. His nightmares were so vivid and he couldn’t awaken from them. 

Adrien knew his happiness wouldn’t last. He knew that his father would have to be punished for his crimes. Although he wasn’t even sure what charges they would come up with. It’s not like Gabriel had killed or seriously maimed anyone. Adrien hoped that now he could be a family again. He didn’t have any responsibilities now without his Miraculous. Adrien hoped that Marinette would come to her senses and return Plagg to him. Although without a villain he wasn’t even sure that he needed to have his Miraculous. Were they even still together? Adrien’s heart hurt more than anything now; in a few mere weeks he had lost everything and everyone he loved. He lost Plagg, his one true friend through everything. He thought that he had lost his father, and Nathalie, although now they were back.

Who knew, maybe this was a good thing. He could wash his hands of all of this and live a normal life, or as normal as things got for Adrien. He took out his phone and looked at the screen for the first time in weeks. He texted Marinette, thanking her for bringing his father and Nathalie back. He knew it had been her. 

Marinette looked at the Kwamis and drew in a deep breath. With Hawk Moth out of the picture would she even need to wear Tikki’s earrings? Danger may loom in any and all corners, that is what Master Fu had told her. And with all the other Miraculous boxes out there, hundreds of them and she knew that keeping the black cat miraculous to herself would be pointless, she knew that she couldn’t don both the ring and the earrings. Plagg was still begging Marinette to be given back to Adrien, and she knew that the cat Kwami wouldn’t give up until he got what he wanted.

“Okay fine, but I need you to stop whining Plagg.” She looked at her phone as soon as the screen brightened. She removed the ring and placed it back in the miraculous box. She sighed and shook her head waking herself from her daze. “Tikki, spots on.” She transformed and ran to Adrien’s. When she went in through the opened window she saw Emilie Agreste standing in Adrien’s room, looking sad. 

“Mrs Agreste?” Ladybug said weakly. 

“Oh! Ladybug.” She smiled warmly at the Superheroine. “You aren’t my Ladybug.” Emilie said aloud. “Now are you?” 

“No Ma’am, I’m not. I was looking for your son, Adrien.” Ladybug said warmly. “I wanted to apologize to him, you see I did something not that nice to him and I need to say sorry.” 

“I’m afraid Adrien is not home, I haven’t been able to find him anywhere, if you do see him, tell him I need to see him, and make sure he is safe.”

“I will tell him Mrs. Agreste. I promise.” Promised the Superheroine. Marinette swung off and smiled, so far there were no repercussions to her wish. She hoped however it would stay that way. She swung by the hospital and sat on the roof where she detransformed. She texted Adrien and asked him to meet her where she was.

Adrien didn’t know what to expect when Marinette texted him and her text seemed so ominous.  _ Adrien, meet me on the roof. _ Part of him hoped that he would be given Plagg back, but he knew that seemed unlikely. She told him that he didn’t deserve it after what he’d done, and honestly he knew at least in part that she was right. He excused himself from Gabriel and Nathalie’s room and climbed the stairs to the roof.

It wasn’t long before the roof door opened and Adrien stepped out of the hospital. Adrien looked at Marinette, and his heart ached. “You saved Father, and Nathalie. The doctors weren’t sure if they were going to wake up, but you saved them. Thank you Marinette.” He said softly. 

“Adrien…” Marinette bit her lip and looked at his shoes. “I can’t… Save the world alone.” She said softly. “There are other Miracle Boxes out there, some may fall into the wrong hands and villains worse than your father and Nathalie may come forward and threaten our way of life.” Marinette continued. “Adrien Agreste, here is the Miraculous of the Black Cat which grants the power of destruction, you will use it for the greater good.” Marinette looked at Adrien and set the box in his hand. “I’m trusting you Adrien…” 

“Mari…” He whispered weakly. “M’lady, I’m sorry…” He immediately took the ring and put it back on his finger, holding Plagg to his shoulder as he came out of the ring. “You were right for taking Plagg, but thank you, I’ll make sure that you don’t regret it!” Adrien promised.

“Chaton… I can’t do this without you. But please talk to me next time. I’m your girlfriend, I’m the one that you should have gone to. I get your trauma and I’m sorry for hurting your father, but you were there, Chaton… I tried to get him to give me his Miraculous. I tried to save him before laying down the final blow.”

“I know, I’m sorry Mari… I promise I’ll talk to you.” He held out his fist. “Pound it?” he asked softly.

“Pound it.” She placed her fist against his, their knuckles touching. “There’s a surprise waiting for you at home.” She said softly.

“I’ll see it when they discharge father.” He said softly. 

“I hope everything goes right.” She said softly.

“Me too. I’ll see you at school tomorrow, right M’lady?” Adrien questioned.

“Of course… I love you…” She said softly. 

“I love you too.” Adrien responded. 

When Adrien got home and his eyes met his mother’s he couldn’t be happier. Marinette really was the best. But he knew that wishes were never free, and he wondered what the cost was. Marinette didn’t just bring back his father and Nathalie, but she brought back his mother too. Three lives and at what cost? Would they be constantly looking over their shoulders for the other shoe to drop? When would the other shoe drop? Adrien was tucked into bed by his mother for the first time in nearly three years. He would accept every ounce of affection that he could from her. So much time was missing and he prayed that this would never end. 

When Adrien’s eyes closed he was haunted by the pain from the Peacock Miraculous. It had been so broken and he knew that. It caused him so much physical pain that every inch he moved made his legs feel like jelly and if it weren’t for the effects from the peacock he knew he would have easily won that battle. He saw it playing out differently.

_ Adrien stood over his friends, all had been defeated by their powers which had been used against them. Chloe was forced to use her stinger on her friends. Marinette was the one who was struggling to stay down. She didn’t want to believe that Adrien was capable of this. She knew that he was the stronger fighter, he had always been better than her; in this case however she didn’t want to believe it. He should have been weak. He shouldn’t have been able to do all of what he did with three Miraculouses; let alone one that was broken. Adrien pressed his cane into her back, causing her to fall limp on the ground.  _

_ “Adrien…” Marinette whimpered. _

_ “Any last words M’lady?” He cooed.  _

_ “I’m sorry…” She whimpered. Adrien forced the cane into the back of her head. _

He jolted awake, his heart was racing. He felt ill, sick to his stomach completely terrified. How broken was the Peacock? He grabbed his phone and called Marinette. 

A tired voice was what he was greeted with on the line, “Hello?” Marinette mumbled. 

“Mari…” He whimpered softly. “You told me I could talk to you…” Adrien’s voice held its tone. “Can I come over please?” He begged. 

“Of course…” She yawned softly, crawling out of bed. Marinette wasn’t sure to expect when her phone began ringing excessively at three in the morning. But the minute she realized who it was the fact that it was three in the morning on a school night seemed completely unimportant. She knew not how traumatizing it could be to be taken over by villains, or to become a villain yourself of your own free-will but she wanted to be there for Adrien. 

Adrien hung up the phone and quickly transformed jumping across rooftops silently until he fell onto Marinette’s terrace. His transformation fell as soon as his feet hit the ground. He carried a large book; the one that his father and Nathalie had stolen from Master Fu when they still held their miraculouses. 

“Father had been planning to use the spellbook from Master Fu to fix the Miraculous.” He said aloud as Marinette met him on the terrace with warm cookies and milk. 

“Shh… Come here chaton…” She said softly, patting the chair next to him, coercing him under the blankets. 

“You need to repair the Peacock Miraculous. It's really damaged.” He whimpered, tears threatening to spill. “I had a nightmare…” He said softly.

“Tell me about it Chaton…” She said softly. He sat down next to her on the oversized lawn chair wrapping the blankets around him.

“I had a dream I killed you… That our battle was brutal and not at all how it played out.” He said softly. “It felt so real and oh my god the smell of blood I just can’t get it out of my head…” Adrien buried his face in the crook of Marinette’s neck, as he let out soft sobs. 

Marinette was exhausted but there was no way that she would ignore Adrien. Her fingers ran through his soft blond hair. “The effects of the broken Miraculous may linger, but I am always going to be here to talk to you.” Marinette promised.

“Even if it’s three in the morning on a school night?” He asked meekly.

Marinette laughed softly, “Especially if it’s three am on a school night.” Marinette promised. “Look Chaton, it’s you and me against the world okay? I love you.” She promised. 

“Thank you Mari… I love you too.” He cuddled up next to her, closing his eyes slightly before completely falling asleep. Marinette stayed up just a bit longer to make sure he was restful before she too closed those blue-bell eyes and drifted off herself. 

What neither of them realized is that the mental effects of a broken miraculous out-weighed those of the physical. Even after they had the miraculous repaired the effects wearing the Peacock Miraculous weighed down on Adrien, and maybe that was the balance. Maybe Adrien would be threatened by nightmares every night until the day he died. Maybe he would be forced to watch himself kill Marinette over and over again. 

Months pass and Adrien still can’t get a decent night's sleep. The courts had decided that because Gabriel had lost possession of the Butterfly Miraculous that it wouldn’t be fair to charge him for his acts of cruelty to children and the adults of Paris. Any vile thoughts that he had once had were out the window the day Emilie came back from the brink of death. Gabriel vowed to work solely on fashion design and much to Adrien’s gratitude he agreed to let Adrien date Marinette. Not only were they allowed but Marinette was also working hand in hand with Gabriel Agreste, he had so much he had to live with and atone for. 

Gabriel had so much to be thankful for, he was alive, Nathalie was alive, Adrien was alive, and Emilie was back. Everything was normal, and right in the world. Gabriel had completely forgotten about his life before waking up in the hospital. He didn’t know of Adrien’s nightmares, or the counseling that he was going to for it. He didn’t know that Adrien was now taking medications to even keep him from dreams. Emilie was gifted the now fixed peacock Miraculous and she was teaching Marinette all of what she had known from her time owning the Miraculous before. 

“Adrien’s still suffering from nightmares isn’t he?” Emilie asked Marinette softly as they went to the mall to shop. 

“Yeah, wearing the broken miraculous caused a lot of damage mentally.” Marinette pointed out.

“Physically he could have been put into a coma, like I was, like Nathalie would have if it hadn’t been for you taking them back. Nothing I can say or do can atone for what Gabe did to you children. I wouldn’t have been surprised if you’d told me that you were having nightmares too.” 

“No-No not at all, it is a lot of stress on my behalf though being the new guardian, and I have so much to learn. I’ve been spending weekends in Tibet to learn from the other Miraculous Guardians. They have renewed their lessons though so it isn’t as terrifying as it had been to be a Miraculous Guardian. But thank you Emilie for helping Adrien.” 

Emilie had been the help Adrien needed to get through the nightmares. For the previous three nights, whenever Adrien would have a nightmare Emilie would use the Amucks to change the nightmares into beautiful dreams. 

Rather than witnessing Marinette’s death he would see their wedding. He was thankful for everything Marinette and his mother were doing to help and for once, it was finally working. Using the Amucks cancelled out the bad mojo he was going through. 

And while things could have been a lot worse, Adrien had no complaints. Everyone he loved was alive and happy.


End file.
